roll20_pathfinder_kingdom_builder_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayland building code
This is the building code of Wayland. General safety Welcome mats Welcome mats are forbidden in Wayland since they allow vampires to enter homes and businesses freely. Doors and windows To make it possible to keep heat in while keeping out dust, gases, and fumes, all windows must either have glass or a solid barrier which can be secured into place. All first floor windows must have either bars over the window or latches on the window to allow it to be locked. Windows made of walls of force or fixed-in-place invisible metal are always acceptable. All exterior doors must be of at least good quality and must have some manner of latch or door bar to allow occupants inside the building to secure it against lock picking attempts. All exterior doors must have their hinges located on the inside of the building, and must have at least simple locks. All bedroom and lavatory doors, even interior doors, must have at least simple locks or door bars. Stairs and ladders All stairs must have guard rails. Buildings may use ladders to connect floors, but no single ladder may be more than 10 ft. long, nor should there be any drop of more than 10 ft. from one floor to another without a guard rail in the way, with the exception of intentional traps (see below). Traps Non-harmful traps, like alarm traps, are permitted without any special restrictions. Nonlethal traps, like symbol of stunning traps, are permitted in areas of a building which are clearly marked as restricted areas and secured such that children and pets cannot accidentally end up in the area. Lethal traps are similarly permitted in restricted areas, although the restricted area must clearly be labelled as having lethal dangers in it, and must be secured such that break-in is the only way to end up in such danger. Fire hazards are not permissible even when making traps. Lighting Owners of public buildings are expected to provide at least a normal light level for public areas of their building during business hours. Fire safety Water access All indoor areas made of or furnished with flammable materials must have room to store at least one barrel of water per person. In addition, at least one barrel and bucket must be within 60 ft. of any flammable structure or furnishings. As such, when trapped by fire in a wooden building, no one should ever need to travel more than 60 ft. to get water to extinguish the fire. Roofs All roofs not intended for regular use must have stone or ceramic shingles, and must be slanted at least 30 degrees to help ensure that dried foliage from trees does not accumulate. Roofs intended for regular use (such as tower battlements) may be designed with an almost-flat surface composed of stone or clay-brick and slanted at least 2 degrees, but it is expected that they will be cleared of flammable debris on a regular basis. Maximum occupancy Buildings may be rated to hold no more than one person for every two five-foot squares. Spacing Adjacent buildings must be located at least 10 feet away from each other, as measured by their closest points. For the purpose of this measurement, freestanding wooden fences count as part of either building but freestanding stone or brick walls do not. Efficiency Height To avoid wasted space, all buildings within Wayland's city walls must be at least two stories tall and must have a basement. Enforcement Buildings already constructed as of Lamashan 15th, 2 KE will be grandfathered into this policy without needing to meet the requirements as written. After five years, the grandfathered buildings will nonetheless be expected to have been modified to fit the requirements of this building code. Category:Policies Category:Wayland